


Pet

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, F/M, Leashes, Master/Pet, Obedience, On Hiatus, consential all the way, did I mention explicit, some time out of life for pure kink, there's a lot of good fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Doctor wants to shelter from her life for a while, the Master offers her a place to do that - and a way to let go of all her responsibilities and worries. Giving herself to her Master, she quickly realises is something she deeply craves.Master/pet. Explicit. Enjoy the ride.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has some build up but will become the Doctor enjoying being a pet for her Master - it's full on smut and will just get smuttier. Please read the tags!! Starts with some build up and will get very E. I needed to get this story out as it wouldn't leave me alone!

_The cool air on her face and the damp ache between her legs was all her senses could process. Naked, crawling to her Master with the strip of leather held determinedly in her mouth. Her mind spun, palms flat on the smooth surface of his TARDIS floor, her eyes locked with his, her mouth dry as her hearts pounded at her own movement, her hands and knees seeming to keep moving toward him despite the dizzying arousal overwhelming her._

_HIs eyes did not leave her for a moment, an appreciative gaze, taking in every inch of bare skin. He broke into a grin, full of pride in his Doctor as she knelt between his legs, turning her head to drop the collar securely onto his thigh. He reached out, two fingers under her chin as he tilted her face up. The pride in his smile only served to make her more aroused and she felt a sudden burst of happiness as he picked up the collar, sliding the leather around her throat._

_This was what she needed. To give herself to him. Just for a while._

**Two months earlier**

It had to be him. Of all the people in all the universe, it just had to be him. Well of course it did, he was probably watching the entire thing - from the comfort of his TARDIS on some kind of Doctor Cam while the planet she saved turned against her. Honestly, sometimes she questioned why she even did it when she could end up in a cell, chained to a wall and escaping after no less than two uncomfortable hours using the small pin she kept in her expansive pockets for emergency such as that very one. 

Two hours was far too long, and he had to have been watching hadn’t he? She could just picture him, feet up, eating popcorn and commenting on how he would have escaped in five minutes.

She had scowled at him when materialised right there in her cell - she had already broken the chains and would have been out of the door too had he not decided to materialise, his TARDIS taking on the long time seen column exterior. He had stepped out, leaning casually against the side and watched her in amusement as she stood up, crossing the room ti stand to feet away and glared. 

“Oh don't mind me, I just came to watch the show, the live version that us. Also, ran out of snacks - do they sell popcorn on this planet, probably not, not very evolved it is? Medieval dungeon, chaining up the person who liberated their entire planet. Did you like it?”

“I really, really don't want you here right now,” she said, glaring at him. 

“Oh I see, I’ll just leave then, watch the locals boil you in oil as soon as you break out of the door. Nice pot they have for it too, handmade, huge too. Still, it is a bit barbaric, even by my tastes, but if that’s what you want I’ll be off.”

The Doctor rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

“Did you say something?” he said, a look of feigned innocence on his face that made her want to slap him - or kiss him, it was hard to tell which, but at least he didn’t know that.

“ _Fine_ ,” she said, annoyed. “I’ll hitch a ride but only to my TARDIS - it’s off world, I’m stuck and don't especially want to be boiled in oil.”

“Yeah, not a good look on you. Oh Doctor, before we go though, you didn't answer?”

“Answer what? Bit pressed for time here! Huge pot of boiling oil?”

“Did you like it?”

“Like what?”

“The chains, good look for you...suits you,” he said with a smirk 

“Do you have to lower this conversation to your base needs?” she said, shaking her head.

“Doctor, look,” he said, chuckling. “Bad day, all that effort of saving all these people just for them to do this, TARDIS off world, pets...where ever. What you need is to let go of everything and I have the perfect solution.”

“Oh you do, do you? And what is that?” she said stepping closer as if feeling a pull by the challenge in his words.

“Give yourself over to me Doctor,” he said, taking immense pleasure at the forced look of disgust she tried to wear. “Just for a time.”

“What?!” she said, shaking her head, her eyes locked to his. “Give myself over to you? For some ridiculous plan? In your dreams Master!”

He closed his eyes and smiled, smirking and opening his eyes to regard her in amusement when he heard her utter a noise of disgust, to find her staring hard at him. 

“Well, you know where I am if you change your mind love,” he said with a shrug as he tuned and walked back toward his TARDIS. 

“Change my mind about...what _exactly_?” she called after him, her hearts dropping as she watched him push open his doors and disappear inside, 

She didn’t need him and whatever ridiculous plan he wanted to have her for. Honestly, the man was always creating the most ridiculous….

“Give myself to him….oh. He meant…OH. Doctor, you are an idiot. An aroused idiot - but he doesn’t need to know that. Good job he’s all the way inside his TARDIS and can’t hear you talking to yourself out here. REALLY need to stop doing this.”

Her words along with her ability to form thoughts, abruptly stopped as he pushed his doors open again. 

“Coming in then Doctor?” he said with a knowing smirk. A knowing smirk that could very well mean he had heard every word she said. 

The Doctor merely nodded and walked purposely toward his TARDIS. 

“Need a hand, you’re here, why not,” she said, in the most artificially dismissive tone that the Master could only chuckle at how ridiculous her denial actually was.  
  
“I can give you a hand love, you only had to ask.”

She shook her head as she stepped inside, muttering how she ‘could not believe him sometimes’. 

The Master smiled smugly, quite proud of his pun. 

They had tea and biscuits and played chess. She felt mildly disappointed by the civility of it all. 

It _was_ very civilised, despite the Doctor’s thoughts frequently straying to his words, annoyingly when all he was doing was moving chess pieces across a board. He hadn’t even _said_ anything remotely suggestive, had not uttered a single inappropriate pun, yet here she was, her eyes fixated on his king as he inched it slowly closer to her across the board. 

She checked her mental barriers. She would not hear the end of it if he knew she was feeling aroused just watching him move a chess piece. She pretended to herself that she had effectively shaken such thoughts off and admitted that the evening was actually quite pleasant. 

He cooked - and she couldn't hide the very satisfied sounds that escaped her lips as she savoured his excellent cooking. She didn't say a word until she had finished the entire plateful, only then looking up and meeting his amused gaze.

“Haven't had a decent home cooked meal in a while I take it? Don't you get the pets to do that? Three of them this time - can any of them cook?”

“They’re not here to cook for me, they’re my friends, Graham makes a great meal, but he complains so much about the lack of..well anything in cupboards and then Ryan and Yaz complain about having to go shopping, so we tend to, well…”

“You all live on takeaway, don't you Doctor?”

“Well, I suppose we...yes. Never did quite grasp cooking. Been meaning to get around to it - pencilled it in my diary in the next 100 years or so.”

He shook his head, chuckling as he stood, gathering the plates and breezing out of the room, returning moments later with two bowls containing impressive chocolate mousse desserts garnished with flakes and sprigs of a sweet plant that the Doctor only vaguely recognised. 

“Spoiling me?”

“We could arrange that,” he said with a smirk as he sat, placing the bowls on the table. 

The Doctor focused her eyes on the dessert, hoping the heat that rushed through her did not colour her face and betray her. “I missed your cooking.”

“You can’t live on takeaway, I explained this to you for years,” he said. 

“You became quite fond of it if I remember,” the Doctor said with a frown, before closing her eyes and sighing as she placed a spoonful into her mouth.

“That’s called resignation Doctor,” the Master said, shaking his head, but enjoying the highly satisfied noises she was making. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, her mouth full of another spoonful again already. “Those times we cooked together though..”

“Involved me shouting at you to stop ruining everything I was cooking and the egg screaming when I brandished a kitchen knife at him.”

“Brandishing the knife at Nardole wasn’t a necessary part of cooking,” the Doctor said, chuckling at he memory despite the barely acknowledge thought hat she shouldn’t encourage him.

"Fun though. So you're staying then? Get some rest tonight - you've had a long week, it was exhausting watching you."

"I knew you were watching, you just can't resists it can you?" she said, shaking her head.

"I can't. So staying?" he said, casually.

"Well, one night then. I AM tired," she said.

He showed her to a room - it was very her, comfortable, plenty of storage, the glow a recognisable hue that reminded her of her own TARDIS. She smiled as she dropped down onto the bed, laying on her back with a grin.

“Thanks for this,” she said, glancing around the room. “I need...some quiet, just for a little while.”

“Stop tanking my TARDIS Doctor she’ll start expecting it all the time. Don't spoil her.”

“Just me you want to spoil then?” the Doctor said with a playful relaxed grin, that was immediately replaced with a flash of panic at letting those words escape her.

“Behave and you might find out,” he said, a smirk playing on his lips as he lft the room.

_‘Behave.”_

The words replayed in her mind over and over as she laid on her bed utterly unable to sleep.Her insomnia was not for want of tiredness - her day had exhausted her. Her inability to sleep was mainly due to the annoying way her mind kept playing his voice in her thoughts - and the way her hand slid down, into her trousers and straight inside her underwear. 

She _really_ hoped her mental barriers stayed firmly in place now. 

She moaned as her fingers rubbed, thinking only of being good for her Master. Alone, on a bed in his TARDIS, his parting words - her mind toyed with the concept of exactly what he might do if she didn’t behave. 

She pushed down and kicked off her trousers quickly, shedding clothes and boots until she was only in her shirt and bra….he would knock, she was sure of it. He would not walk in and see her half naked and sprawled out on the bed, her legs spread wide, her hips raised, bare and wet in direct line of sight of the door. 

The very thought of him barging in at any second brought fresh waves of arousal coursing through her body.

Her hand gripped her breasts, imagining his larger hand squeezing, slapping, pinching her nipple. Her other hand rubbed furiously, her flesh soaked as she imagined herself aching for him as he stood over her, legs either side of her head, his cock in her mouth as he slapped at her breasts. 

She came hard, turning herself over onto her stomach, her face in the pillow as she moaned, hoping with every ounce of her being that he did not walk in and see her with her ass raised up and her face in the pillow. He would never, ever let her forget it. 

She finally came down for her orgasm, laying contentedly under the sheets as she closed her eyes and relaxed. Only when the waves of her climax had subsided did she then feel him, distant but present - a gentle hum against her consciousness. She smiled and inched her mind open just a little, sending a wave of deep satisfaction to him. She cursed herself as soon as she had done it - telling him she was laying there, spent and post climatic in his own TARDIS, she didn’t know what she hoped to gain. 

What she gained, was an image in her mind, her on her knees, bare from the waist down, his hands grasping her shirt and ripping it from her body to reveal bare breasts, leaving her naked and kneeling before him. her crawling to him naked, his eyes on every inch of her bare flesh, a collar in his hand. 

Her eyes flew open and she swallowed, a new wave of arousal flooding through her. She bit her lip and sent an image back, her mind racing with arousal and adrenaline - her looking up at him, speaking his name. She went a step further, whispering his name into his mind. She knew how much he loved to hear her say it - she felt a fresh wave of arousal at the thought that he could be as aroused as she was quickly becoming again, and closed her mental shields, turning over to her side and closing her eyes with a smile. 

Moments before she drifted off to sleep, she came to the realisation of exactly what he had meant by giving herself to him. Tired but comfortable, her mind said run, but every other sense told her to stay right there, with her Master. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are getting there - I promise next chapter they will explore the Master's play room.

She had never slept so well. 

She woke to the faint smell of cooking and stretched in her bed, her arms above her head, still naked under her sheet as she grinned. He really knew how to cook, everything he had ever prepared for her had been exquisite. She smiled as she slid out of the smooth silk sheet and glanced around the room, frowning. 

“I’m sure I left my clothes here,” she said, glancing under the bed to find nothing but empty space. “He wouldn’t have…..”

She opened the closet and laughed at herself as she saw her clothes hanging up, not entirely certain she HAD put them away so neatly, she shook her head and slipped them on, leaving her coat in the closet as she slipped her braces up, heading out to follow the delicious inviting aromas coming from somewhere nearby. 

She forgot all about the night before until she pushed open a door to see him frying bacon on a stove, a large oak table laid out with pastries and rolls, juice and fruit. She smiled and sat straight down, filling her plate quickly. 

“You worked up an appetite then Doctor,” he said, not turning around as he continued to fry the bacon. 

“I..um,” she began, mid bite of a croissant. “Guess I did. A good sleep does that for me.”

“Yeah, that must be it, well let me fill you up then Doctor.”

“Mmm, yes please,” she murmured through another bite.

He chuckled as he watched her, a flash of satisfaction in her enjoyment of his cooking, even if it were only a simple meal. 

“You running off after this then I take it? Planets to save, ungrateful people to pander to?” he said nonchalantly.

“Did you...want me to?” she asked, sipping her glass of juice slowly. 

“I thought I made it clear last night what I want, my dear Doctor,” he said, raising a eyebrow as he placed the bacon on a plate in the centre of the table. 

“You..” she spluttered, a trickle of juice on her chin. 

He grinned and reached out, wiping it from her skin with his thumb very slowly, his eyes never leaving hers as he brought his hand to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick the juice off. 

“Ah, yes. Wondered if you, well..you were playing with me there,” she said. 

“What makes you think I was playing Doctor? I suggested you have a break, take some time out of everything - stay, as short or as long as you wish. My home Doctor, is your home, if you want it to be.”

“Oh, that’s what you meant..I ...of course, yes, I...could stay a little while, catch up. That sort of..” she paused, meeting his rather intent gaze. 

“Hush Doctor, it’s just us. Stay, if that's all you want, but I think it would really benefit you to take me up on my offer...properly,” he smiled as he leaned back in his chair. “Remember the games we used to play? How you used to let me tie you - even last time, ropes were quite me thing then. I liked that you indulged me.”

“Well, you got bored in there and I must admit, well..you always have had a thing for traps.”

“Now we are in my home, no locks, no rules. You can leave if you want to - but don’t. What if you did, just give yourself to me?”

“We haven’t..properly played like that since you were fond of that black velvet outfit,” the Doctor said, her hearts racing at her own words. 

“Exactly Doctor, it’s been far too long. Our games become far more dangerous when we don't play together. It’s sensible - for the safety of the universe you could say.”

She broke into laughter, and met his eyes, the mirth dancing between them until a seriousness began to descend. Her mouth felt dry as she contemplated her words, not willing to quite reveal just how eager she felt for this concept and how much adrenaline was shooting through her as she listened to herself - considering this. 

“I’m not feeding your ego, it’s big enough as it is,” she said with a laugh.

“Oh, you will. You’ll want to and you’ll be proud of yourself for it too.”

Her eyes widened at his brazenness.

“You really think you can tell me to have sex with you to save the universe and I’ll fall for that?”

“Don’t be so crass! Calling it _sex_ ,” he said, quite clearly offended. “It’s never just been physical pleasure with us. Even when we were rushed and forgetting to be quiet in UNIT HQ, still it was never sex. Sex is what humans have - _ we _ Doctor, are so much more.”

She ate in silence for a while, pondering his words as she thoroughly enjoyed every last bite that she could manage. There was nothing like good, freshly cooked food - she had never quite grasped the skill of cooking. She could save the universe a hundred times over - but dinner? She could never manage to make something as satisfying and warming as he just had. He was an exceptional cook though - most people’s skills would pale in comparison, hers were not even up to most people’s standards though. Maybe she would...stay just a little while. 

They talked, they laughed, spent time together and something inside of her began to feel right again, something long broken that she had chosen to ignore. It felt right - how her friends would feel was a fleeting thought she choose to push fairly away ...they weren't going to know. She was an expert at being selective with her truths. They never would understand - no one else but the two of them could. What they had transcended human understanding. 

He had given a tour of his TARDIS - suites of impressive rooms and a library she intended to spend considerable time exploring. His enthusiasm grew as he showed her more and more, her natural appreciation something he had needed for a very long time. He pondered that perhaps he had been going about things entirely wrong all these lives - it was possible to impress her without demonstrating his power and ability with universe ending tactics. It was a surprising revelation to him and he smiled at the thought as he sat on a large swing seat in his expansive garden. 

The Doctor sat on the ground in front of him, picking the small daisies that grew scattered across the grass, and focused intently on making a daisy chain. He watched her work on her creation and felt a flash of love as she turned her head to look up at him, holding up her daisy chain with a smile. He couldn't fight the urge - and reached out, a hand on head, stroking her hair. 

Her hearts raced and she closed her eyes, the rush of love and want and uncertainty all filling her at once. The feelings this gave her, sitting in front of him, something about this felt very right and her sudden urge to shift closer and sit between his legs was a feeling she did not know what to do with. 

“Beautiful” he said. 

“Thanks, they're good flowers for making chains - thick stalks.”

“I meant  _ you _ .. Open your eyes Doctor, look at me,” he said.

She opened her eyes and cautiously meet his gaze - intent and searching, focused only on her. A rush of heat flooded through her and she swallowed as she felt him on the edge of her mind - not inching in, just hovering curiously closer. She felt her hearts quicken as he parted his legs, his hands on his thighs as he leaned back comfortably on the swing. 

“I always need to do something with my hands - nervous energy,” she said.

“Hush now,” he said, leaning forwards, his finger pressing against her lips. “It’s just you, and me.”

The Doctor nodded very slightly, her lips pressing together as her tongue darted out to moisten them. He smiled, content with her response as he sat back, his eyes never leaving hers for a moment.

“Come here Doctor,” he simply said.

She placed the flowers carefully on the grass behind her and took a breath - it was what she wanted, and clearly what he wanted too - why deny it? She broke eye contact, finding herself shifting up to her knees almost instinctively and inching forwards.

He sat up, his hands sliding down his thighs to rest just above his knees as his intent gaze settled on her. 

“That’s right my pet, when has distance ever caused us anything but pain? Kneel for your Master, right here.”

She shuffled forward until she was positioned straight between his spread legs, kneeling with her hands resting on her thighs as she looked up at him.

He leaned forward, fingers slipping under the braces on her shoulder, teasing them down slowly as his cheek crushed against hers his words whispered into her ear. 

“Such a good girl for your Master.”

“Yes...Master,” she whispered, a rush of heat coursing through her with the knowledge of what it would do to him to hear her speak those words.

He closed his eyes, turning his head - a sharp intake of breath as his lips met her throat, his other hand tangling in her hair as he gripped hard, tilting her head back as his other hand slipped her braces down, quickly repeating his action on the other side, his hand moving under her shirt as his kiss became harder, hungry, his will to devour her completely quite intoxicating.

Not pausing for breath, unwilling to leave the sweet taste of her flesh, he pressed gently at the edge of hr mind - a contrast to the way his hand now roamed up under her shirt, grasping her breast roughly. She responded with a moan, arching her back as she pushed her breasts toward him, wanting to feel him on every inch of her. She opened her mind, sending a wave of lust and need back to him, moaning in protest as he broke their kiss, pulling back and releasing his tight grip on her hair as he grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, discarding it to the ground beside her. 

She looked up at him, breathless and bare from the waist up, sitting up straighter, still on her knees as close as she could possibly get to him, wanting his hands back on her.

His eyes went into her searchingly as he pinched her nipples hard, releasing them immediately as she threw her head back, moaning loudly as a mixture of pain and pleasure coursed through every pore of her body. His hand snaked up, grasping her throat lightly as he watched her.

“I will collar you my love. But not yet. When you are ready. How perfect you will look in my collar. Crawling naked on a leash. Would you like that Doctor?”

“I….yes,” she whispered. “I think I would.”

“Oh yes, I think you’d like that very much,” he said. “In fact, I think I know quite a few things that you would like, _and need_. I know just how to keep you well behaved.”

The Doctor remained silent, her hearts pounding in her chest as she felt dizzy, his words racing around in her head as he smirked.

“Lose the rest of your clothes, you wont be needing them.”

A small whimper escaped the Doctor's lips as her shaking hands fumbled with the button on her trousers, chewing her lip on concentration as she finally popped it open, pulling down her zip and pushing her trousers and underwear down to her knees in one swift move, excitement dancing in her eyes.

He smiled in approval, his hand stroking her cheek softly.

“Much better. And doesn't it feel right to be good for me? To obey….and you _ will  _ obey, because you _ need  _ to obey me.” 

The words send a cascade of memories dancing around her mind, of all the times and lives he has spoken similar words and all the the times she has pretended not to want him.

His hand raised to cup her chin, his thumb skimming along her bottom lip. Her mouth inched open immediately, a instinctive urge to submit to him coming so naturally.

“You’re mine Doctor, tell me…” he said, grasping her hips and pulling her up. 

The Doctor quickly stepped out of her remaining clothes and kicked them out of the way, fighting the urge to just climb onto his lap and straddle him right there and then. 

“I’m yours, she said, her tone softer in an instant before she paused, her tongue darting out quickly to moisten her dry lips as she took a deep, steadying breath. “Master.”

A flood of heat spread through him which he expertly hid - lifetimes of acts and disguises and it had become second nature to him to simply hide himself. Now - here with the Doctor naked before him, he felt nothing but love, and that notion utterly terrified him, but she was giving herself so completely to him, and nothing could heal his hearts more. 

“I have so much I am going to do to you, my love,” he said, his hand sliding between her legs.

The Doctor moaned and thrust herself against his hand, a flood of wetness soaking her in an instant as he placed a sharp’ slap directly between her legs. 

“In good time,” he said, pleased with her eagerness. “When you've earned it. I will have so many treats for you, my pet. So many delightful things I am going to do to your...bare unmarked flesh…”

“Mark me,” she stammered, swallowing hard as her mind filled with momentary panic at her words. He hearts calmed fast as he reached out and stroking her head, smiling as he placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Oh I intend to my love,” he said with a chuckle. “We have much training to do, but such a willing pet already - would you like me to take you to my play room...well…,yours I should say. I did after all, build it for you.”

“You..have a..play room? Yes,” she said, her eyes widening. “You built it for me? We can do that right now?”

He chuckled and kissed her head as he grasped her wrists, encircling them with what she assumed to be rope. Her eyes did not leave his for a moment as the rope tightened securely. 

“Right now,” he said with a satisfied smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a fluffy read, check out Layers for 13/Dhawan, ice cream and kisses, or Snow Plan for Dhawan and Missy fluffy with 13 in the snow.


End file.
